


marking territories

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [39]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, rocky doesn't have lines, rumours are rumours, sanha is myungjin's baby, someone gets possessive, the others doesn't have lines either but are mentioned?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: MJ felt territorial, even though he knew it was all falsehood, he wanted everyone to know just who Jinwoo belonged to.





	marking territories

Honestly, when MJ woke up in the morning, he didn’t want to leave the bed nor his boyfriend’s arms. But when he opened his eyes and almost fell off the bed at the eyes staring at him with big puppy eyes, he knew he had to leave said bed and arms, especially when their maknae was close to tears.

 

It was the day Sanha was leaving for Myanmar for Law of the Jungle, and though Sanha had expressed his concerns, he was fairly excited for the past few days. MJ should have known though that that was just a facade.

 

He rolled out of bed slowly, careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, though that was fairly easy since Jinwoo could sleep even with them making so much noise. He grabbed the maknae’s hand gently in his and led him out Jinwoo and Bin’s room, their feet padding softly across the hardwood floors. When they were on the couch, he sat facing Sanha, and reached out to wipe the stray tears from the maknae’s eyes.

 

“Hey, aga, why are you crying? We told you it’s going to be fine, there’s nothing for you to worry about.” MJ soothed the maknae, as Sanha tried to stifle his sniffles.

 

“It’s just...” Sanha trailed off, before bursting into tears and leapt on MJ for a cuddle. “I’m going to miss you guys!”

 

MJ couldn’t help but laugh gently, softly carding his fingers through Sanha’s unruly hair. “Hey, if you let Jinwoo see you cry like this, then I’ll have two crybabies.”

 

Sanha could be heard giving out a small giggle, and the youngest leaned back and wiped his face of tears. “He already did cry yesterday!”

 

“I did not!” They both turned their heads to see Jinwoo with a mock frown on his face as he walked towards them.

 

When he got close, he leaned over the back of the couch to place his morning forehead kisses on his favourite people (among the others). He went around to sit on the other side of the youngest.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it okay? We’ll call you everyday.”

 

MJ smirked at them. “And, you’re so tall, I’m sure a tiny little bug could be easily crushed.”

 

Sanha nodded at Jinwoo before glowering at MJ.

 

Overall, their morning was filled with getting Sanha ready, all members taking turns at having their alone time. Since they had schedules that day, they couldn’t even go to the airport with Sanha to drop him off, as well as because they knew for security reasons, it would be better for him to go alone. Other than that, it was smooth sailing, except for the fact they had to drag Rocky away from holding on to Sanha’s legs (the maknae couldn’t even walk out the door with Rocky gripping on to his leg with his whole body).

 

MJ thought his day would be the norm, but he certainly didn’t think something would ruin it.

 

 

 

MJ had just gotten home from a schedule, and had washed up and gotten comfortable in his shorts and shirt. He was bored waiting for the others to come home so he decided to lounge on the couch and scroll through twitter. As usual, he searched up their group and that’s when his day got ruined.

 

_‘Jin Jin has a girlfriend?!’_

_‘Go quit astro #jinjin’_

_‘Omg these rumours! Are they tru?!’_

 

It didn’t take long for MJ to find the source and it took everything in him not to tweet out that, no Jinwoo doesn’t have a fucking girlfriend because he has MJ, and that fucking photos don’t mean shit. Jinwoo was his.

 

Now, MJ was normally the happy virus and very rarely show his anger and annoyance, but so help him he felt livid. He was staring at his phone gripped tight in his hands when the door to their dorm slammed open and a panting Jinwoo made his head snap up.

 

“IT’S NOT TRUE MYUNGJUN YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!”

 

Jinwoo was suddenly in front of him, tears streaming down his face as he knelt infront of the couch MJ was in.

 

MJ felt angry, and sad, and Jinwoo must have seen it since he shuffled closer and let out littany’s of ‘sorry, please’. That’s when MJ shook his head and pushed Jinwoo away gently and he saw how Jinwoo froze in fear, before he knelt and took Jinwoo in his arms.

 

“Hey, baby, don’t cry. You have nothing to be sorry about, okay? It’s all rumours. We know the truth, I know the truth. There’s nothing that you did wrong.” MJ pulled away and wiped the tears from his boyfriend’s eyes. He smiled gently at him and placed a reassuring peck on his lips. “And don’t listen or read whatever they are saying about you. If they are true fans, rumour or not, they would stand by you.”

 

Jinwoo hiccuped and nodded, leaning forward and grasping at MJ’s waist like it was his lifeline. They stayed like that for a while, until their legs started cramping and they moved to Jinwoo’s bedroom. MJ helped his boyfriend wash up and change before they settled on the bed, just cuddling.

 

A little while later, MJ’s thoughts wouldn’t stop swirling with the images that claimed his boyfriend to be someone else’s. That thought didn’t sit right with him and the possessive side he possessed came to the surface and all it wanted to do was claim his boyfriend and mark him as his.

 

MJ felt territorial, even though he knew it was all falsehood, he wanted everyone to know just who Jinwoo belonged to.

 

Maybe that was why as his soft reassuring kisses towards Jinwoo turned into little nips of the skin, until he was biting and leaving all these hickeys that showed off his marks, all the while his boyfriend was keening for more with breathy moans of ‘yours’. As he continued to mark his boyfriend up, Jinwoo reciprocating his advances on his own skin, he had a brilliant idea in mind.

 

“We’re shooting for Dolympics in two days...” MJ murmured into Jinwoo’s skin.

 

“And?” Jinwoo asked, breath hitching as another lovebite was sucked into his skin.

 

“I’m feeling a little territorial.”

 

Jinwoo smirked at him, and cocked a brow and gestured to his chest filled with all sorts of purpling and red marks like he was saying ‘no shit’.

 

Maybe MJ’s idea was somehow childish and maybe a little petty and maybe no one will really think that much through, but he and Jinwoo would and if the reaction of the other man were to say something, he liked that thought very much.

 

 

 

 

So maybe two days later, when Jinwoo and MJ arrived in coordinating white and black outfits, and if you look closely enough, you’ll find that what Jinwoo was wearing was nothing new to Aroha’s eyes. They would know that it was distinctly the same one MJ had worn a few months ago. If someone would look closely at them, they’d see the glint of _possessiveness_ in MJ’s eyes as he gazes at the other man and the way Jinwoo would always have a hand on MJ’s arms a silent touch of ‘ _mine_ ’ , but who were they to say that they saw all that _?_ After all, in everyone’s eyes, they were just really _really_ close members.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10-15 mins lol
> 
> so like this fic was born bc of...  
> – 190617 Game Dolympics recording Jin Jin wearing Mj’s outfit from 181204 Shinhanryu Festival  
> – The past week, 190615, rumoured that Jin Jin had a gf, a fansite claiming and spreading runours
> 
> also if you want to see the outfit I'm talking about, check my [instagram story!](https://www.instagram.com/aaxbbxx/)
> 
> I'm also working on an average/long maybe Binwoo oneshot so please be patient for those binwoo shippers ;)


End file.
